Sin mí
by Boogieman13
Summary: A Natsu le gustan los rubios: Lucy, Eminem, Sting... /Para LuFFy McCormick. :3


**¡Hola, corazones! 3**

¡He vuelto!Bueno, al menos temporalmente -no tengo inspiración para ninguno de mis fics T_T. ¡PERO! Yo **  
**quería, no, **debía** hacer un shot yaoi de estos dos. ¡Y más después del manga 338! Por favor, ¿alguien más ha visto cómo el idiota de Sting busca desesperadamente "acercarse" a Natsu? ¡Es tan mono! :'D

Pero bueno, a lo que iba, que este shot está dedicado a **LuFFy McCormick**, una chica yaoi donde las haya que necesita un poco de Nating. ;3

**Antes de empezar, te recomiendo escuchar "Without me", de Eminem. Prepárala en tu reproductor y dale al play cuando leas el nombre de la canción dentro del fic. **

* * *

_Without me._

Lucy y yo íbamos cogidos de la mano cuando entramos al enorme salón donde Erza y Mirajane habían decidido celebrar el "Baile de Primavera", como ellas _también _habían decidido llamarlo. En realidad no era más que una de las tantas fiestas que la Universidad Fairy Tail podía, y creedme cuando os digo que lo hacía, ofrecer a sus alumnos –o críos, como el Viejo nos llamaba siempre.

-Erza y Mira han decorado esto genial, ¿verdad, Natsu?

Yo sólo asentí, la verdad era que tenía razón. Aunque todo era demasiado… Pomposo. ¡Esas dos se habían pasado con el rosa! No quisiera parecerme a Elfman, pero tanta purpurina y lentejuelas no eran propias de un hombre.

Lyra, una estudiante de Música de segundo año, era la encargada de –¡sorpresa!– la música. Me pareció reconocer algún tipo de canto de ballena al entrar, probablemente Christina Aguilera. No me malinterpretéis, no digo que esté gorda, me estaba metiendo con su forma de cantar. Tampoco es que yo sea un tipo que se pase el día escuchando heavy metal, prefiero que Gajeel sea el que se encargue de eso. El problema conmigo es que la música me la trae floja la mayoría del tiempo; prefiero pelear con el idiota de Gray.

Un rápido vistazo al salón hizo que me diera cuenta de que no sólo Fairy Tail estaba ahí, logré ver a un par de tías de la universidad Mermaid Heel, los bestias de Quatro Puppy –estaré toda la vida agradecido a Elfman por ese nombre–, y esos capullos de Sabertooth.

-Natsu, ahí están Rogue y Sting, ¿quieres ir a hablar con ellos mientras yo veo si puedo ayudar en algo a Mira-san y Lisanna?

-Claro, Luce, haz lo que quieras.

Esperé a que se fuera, pero el peso de mi brazo no desaparecía. La miré, estaba esperando por un beso. Suspiré, resignándome. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando noté una risita. Alcé una ceja y la miré curioso.

-No tienes que dármelo, idiota. Puedes hacer lo que quieras esta noche, no me voy a enfadar –sonreí de verdad y besé su frente.

Esa Lucy, está como una cabra. No sabía el lío en el que se había metido.

Y entonces, como una revelación, Lyra, la aburrida DJ que sólo ponía música fácil, puso una canción que conocía: _Without me._

Nada me animaba más que esa canción, ni siquiera Lucy, mi novia. 

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba el idiota de Sting Eucliffe con Rogue, no paraba de sonreír. Me acerqué al rubio por detrás y gemí en su oído. Pegó un respingo y me miró con ira. Rogue no paraba de reír mientras yo tomaba a Sting por las manos y hacía que se moviera como un rapero.

-¿Qué cojones haces, idiota?

-Vamos, ¿acaso no quieres pelear, abeja? –Ese rubio cabezota me miraba como si yo fuese un perro volador parlante.– Bueno, podemos pelear a ritmo de Eminem, ¿te apetece?

El estribillo pegadizo retumbaba en el salón.

_Now this looks like a job for me_

_So everybody just follow me_

_'Cause we need a little controversy_

_'Cause it feels so empty without me_

_I said, this looks like a job for me_

_So everybody just follow me_

_'Cause we need a little controversy_

_'Cause it feels so empty without me_

-No pienso pelear con esto de fondo, Salamander.

-Abeja gallina.

Sólo eso hizo falta para que el rubio se abalanzase sobre mí con el puño en alto, dispuesto a golpearme fuerte. Reí en voz muy alta y seguí con el juego. Todos nos miraban: Erza y Mirajane estaban fuera de sus casillas, los demás veían con horror como dos monstruos destrozaban su "Baile de Primavera". Lucy nos miraba ilusionada, como si no le importase que le prendiese fuego a todo. Joder, seguro que lo había preparado todo.

Eminem seguía cantando el estribillo.

_Now this looks like a job for me_

_So everybody just follow me_

_'Cause we need a little controversy_

_'Cause it feels so empty without me_

_I said, this looks like a job for me_

_So everybody just follow me_

_'Cause we need a little controversy_

_'Cause it feels so empty without me_

Podía escucharlos susurras cosas entre sí. Que si ya estaba Natsu armando jaleo, que si esos dos no podían dejar de pelear cada vez que se veían.

-Joder, ¿ya están esos dos dando el espectáculo?

Gracias a Cana, a su comentario y a Eminem –¡cómo no!–, fue que lo decidí.

El espectáculo acababa de empezar.

_But sometimes this **** just seems_

_Everybody only wants to discuss me_

_So this must mean I'm disgusting_

_But it's just me I'm just obscene!_

-Eh, abeja.

Cogí el puño que iba directo a mi cara y lo llevé hasta mi cadera. Con la otra mano tomé su cara e hice lo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer.

Besé a Sting Eucliffe.

Todos dejaron de hablar en cuestión de segundos, y hasta noté cómo el rubio se ponía rojo en frente de mí. A pesar de todo, no nos separé ni a mí ni a mis labios de los suyos.

_Now this looks like a job for me_

_So everybody just follow me_

_'Cause we need a little controversy_

_'Cause it feels so empty without me_

_I said, this looks like a job for me_

_So everybody just follow me_

_'Cause we need a little controversy_

_'Cause it feels so empty without me_

-¡Por fin! –Se escuchó de fondo.– ¡Natsu, ya te vale!

Me separé del rojísimo Eucliffe y sonreí a la otra rubia de mi vida: Lucy.

-¡No me presiones, Luce! Sabes que soy muy lento en esto.

Ella sonrió, yo sonreí, todos nos miraron extrañados y Sting cogió mi mano.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho, Natsu-san.

* * *

**¡Son tan adorables! *-***

Espero que no queráis matarme después de esto. ¡Es mi primer yaoi! D:

Antes de que abandones este lugar, quería recordarte que leer y no dejar review es, como bien dice **alinekiryuu**, como viajar en el tren sin billete. Sé bueno y deja un review para que mi mente se inspire. ;D

**B**_oogie._


End file.
